A World of Their Own
by DanceInTheFlames
Summary: Graverobber's reaction to the end of the Opera, he comforts Shilo and they start a new life together, but it's not all it's cracked up to be. Grilo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** As much as I wish I owned Repo!, sadly, I don't. I have met Terrance (Graverobber) and Darren Bousman (Director) and they were very nice though.

**Summary:** Graverobber's reaction to the end of the Opera, he comforts Shilo and they start a new life together. Grilo.

He looks up at the enormous screen looming over Sanitarium Square in horror. 'Poor kid.' He thinks. 'And all those surgery obsessed morons think it's part of the act.' He shakes his head in disgust but continues to stare up at the screen.

Suddenly it goes dark and he can hear a gunshot and Shilo's scream. He hears their strained voices whisper last words to each other and she stands and walks down the aisle of the theatre, soon becoming visible to the crowd in the square.

"Kid!" He gasps and moves toward the blood drenched girl. He's amazed that she manages to keep her head held high and ignore the calls of the paparazzi, and the flashes of their cameras. He looks into her eyes and sees only cold determination, the will to live her own life, up to her own standards. She's had the innocence ripped out of her in no time flat. She is no longer the naïve, over protected girl he met earlier.

He waits in plain sight for her, blending with the crowd so as not to get caught by any Genecops lurking about. He watches as she walks hurriedly down the red carpet and watches as she breaks into a sprint, heading for an alley. The alley he took her to when he broke her out of Rotti's grip before the Genetic Opera.

He waits until the crowd begins to dissipate and heads down the alley after her. Sure enough, he finds her there, huddled against the brick wall. Her knees are tucked up into her chest and her arms are squeezing them impossibly tight.

"Kid?" He asks slowly and quietly, as the last thing he wants is to scare her more. Her eyes widen and look up at him nervously. He sits next to her but she doesn't seem to notice or care. She simply keeps staring vacantly into space.

"Kid?" He repeats. He doesn't get a response so he moves in front of her, slowly brushing her hair out of her face. She shrinks back from his touch. "Hey, it's ok, it's just me." He says calmly, though he cringes when he realizes too late that it's **not** ok. He sighs and tilts her chin up, forcing her to make eye contact. She doesn't resist.

"Listen, Kid-"

"My name's Shilo!" He's taken aback at her abrupt outburst, but continues.

"Ok, Ki-Shilo. You can't just sit here for the rest of your life. Let's get you cleaned up." He helps her up and keeps an arm around her as she guides him to her home.

They get inside and he takes in his surroundings. 'At least Daddy dearest kept a cushy prison for the kid,' he thinks. He lets go of her and she stands in front of him awkwardly for a moment. "Go take a shower, I'll make myself comfortable." He sprawls out on the couch, watching her pleasant form retreat up the stairs. He lets his head lay back against the couch and closes his eyes. It's been a long time since he's had a comfortable place to relax. He doesn't count the nights he's spent in Amber's bed as he considers sleeping with her as much a chore as hiding from her when she can't pay for her Zydrate. He blocks the vision of Amber from his mind, and instead thinks of Shilo. 'She's beautiful,', he thinks. He wonders for a moment why he's taking care of her. He's not above taking advantage of a girl in a bad situation, or at least he didn't used to be. He considers her, deciding she's much too fragile and good to do that to. Scalpel sluts are one thing, but Shilo's pure, and unchanged. And that's what makes her beautiful, he thinks. He opens his eyes to see a clean Shilo coming down the stairs. He smiles, she looks even younger without all the makeup.

"I didn't think you'd still be here." She smiles at him nervously. He watches with amusement.

"And why is that?"

She looks down, "Figured you'd have better places to be than babysitting some kid." He smirks and stands, stretching.

"I always have time for my favourite kid." He gives her a mischievous grin and kisses her hand. She blushes.

Their hands linger. "Well thanks for watching out for me…" He blows her a kiss and bows gracefully.

"No problem. Stay out of trouble." He turns to leave.

"Graverobber, wait." He turns back.

"Do you wanna stay the night?" She looks almost as shocked at her question as he does. "I mean, it's better than sleeping in a dumpster. You can have the guest room." He smiles.

"Thanks, Kid."

"I'll show you to your room." He tucks her hair behind her ear before letting her lead him up the stairs.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, PLEASE review-I'll love you forever! -J.T. Sparrow


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **For my friend Stacey, who loves the Graverobber as much as I do. 3

"Here's the guest room. Your bathroom is down the hall, feel free to take a shower if you want." Shilo opens a door and flips on a light, stepping aside so the Graverobber can enter.

He flops onto the bed, folding his arms behind his head. "Thanks, Kid."

She smiles. "Any time. Thanks again. Good night."

"Good night, Shilo." She heads to her own room.

o.0.o.0.o

The Graverobber wakes to the smell of pancakes and bacon, and after getting dressed he makes his way to the kitchen, finding Shilo standing at the stove. He plants himself at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Kid." He smirks when she jumps, but when she turns on him, immediately regrets it.

"Don't do that!" He raises his hands in surrender.

"Sorry." As soon as the word came out of his mouth they heard a violent knocking at the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Shilo headed for the door. She peered out from behind the curtain, only to find Luigi, Pavi, and Amber.

"It's the Largos! Hide!" The Graverobber nearly chokes on his bacon.

"What?"

"Pavi, Amber, and Luigi are here, and they look pissed. I don't want them finding you!"

"You sure you'll be ok, Kid?"

"I'll be fine. Now, go!" The Graverobber does as requested, however he lurks at the top of the stairs the whole time the Largo's were there.

Shilo opened the door to the very put out looking Largo siblings. "Umm, can I help you?"

Amber and her brothers push past her and head for the kitchen, placing a thick stack of papers on the table. Shilo follows.

"We've decided to give new life to GeneCo, and to do that, you need to sign over your rights." Amber looks less than pleased to have to make a house call, but the greedy bitch would do anything if it would benefit her in some way. Amber shoves the pen into Shilo's hand. "Go on, sign."

Shilo freezes. 'What should I do?' She panics. Signing GeneCo over to the Largo's would ensure the continuation of organ repossession and surgery will stay the biggest fashion statement. Keeping the company would earn her powerful enemies and responsibilities she doesn't think she's ready for or wants.

She's brought from her reverie by Amber snapping in front of her face. "Hello!"

She shakes her head and picks up the contract. The fine print says she's entitled to a quarter of the monthly sums as long as she stays quiet.

"Shilo, just sign on the dotted line and we'll be out of your hair." She sighs, and takes up the pen.

o.0.o.0.o

"You WHAT?" The Graverobber fumes. "You had power over that bitch, and you gave her the upper hand?"

"If I refused they would have made sure my life continued to be a living hell. They're out of my way, and I still get a cut of the profits." Shilo had frozen up as soon as he had begun yelling. She looks at him, he's pinching the bridge of his nose as if to get rid of a headache.

"Well, if that's what you think is best…" He says after taking a minute to calm down. 'Why do I care so much? What Shilo does is none of my concern.' He thinks to himself. He looks at her. 'She might need more guidance than I thought…'

"Why do you care anyway?" Her tone isn't incredulous, but curious, pleading even.

"I don't know. I guess I have a soft spot for ya." He smirks at her and sees a look in her eyes he can't quite place. Longing? Desire? 'Can't be', he thinks. What would such a pure girl want with a filthy graverobber like him?

Shilo stands up from the couch and approaches the Graverobber. She looks at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around him. He hesitates for a moment before returning the gesture, and strokes her hair gently. He smiles. "What was that for, Kid?"

She pulls away slightly. "For everything. If you hadn't been watching out for me I'd be alone. Thank you."

He strokes her cheek. "Don't mention it, Kid."

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, PLEASE review!-J.T. Sparrow


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since the Opera. Four days since the Graverobber took up permanent residence in the Wallace home, and three nights since Shilo's nightmares began. The first time it happened the Graverobber didn't know what to do, he'd never had to comfort anyone before, at least not in the way Shilo needed. The Scalpel Sluts were easy enough, the only comfort they sought was a hit of Zydrate, which he gladly gave them-if they could pay.

o.0.o.0.o

(Flashback)

He wakes to Shilo screaming, well, bloody murder. He runs to her room to find her thrashing about in bed, trapped by the visions in her head. He sits on the edge of her bed, and narrowly avoids getting hit in the face by Shilo's still thrashing form. He shakes her, "Kid!" he hisses. After a few moments she wakes, though she's not completely convinced it was a dream.

"It was so real." She stares into space blankly. The Graverobber pulls her into his arms and she accepts the affection gratefully. She buries her face in his shoulder as he rubs her back.

"It's ok, Kid. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He kisses the top of her head gently and rocks her back and forth until she falls back asleep. He begins to detangle himself from her, but she whines in her sleep so he sighs and stays put, leaning back in her bed, closing his eyes, and still holding her tight.

o.0.o.0.o

Shilo wakes in the Graverobber's arms. She blushes when she realizes he stayed with her after waking her from her nightmare. She looks up at him. His eyes are still closed and he looks peaceful. 'he's handsome', she thinks. The thought makes her blush more. 'he would never be interested in me, I'm way too innocent. He probably prefers his Scalpel Sluts', she chides herself.

She observes him quietly for a bit longer, contemplating why he's being so kind to her. He told her he had a soft spot for her but she wonders how long till it wears off and he leaves. After all, she can't expect him to babysit her forever.

He smirks in his sleep, and it's then that Shilo realises that he's been watching her from under heavily lidded eyes as long as she was watching him. He opens his eyes and she blushes, causing him to grin mischievously.

"Didn't anyone teach you that staring is rude?" He grins and flips her so he's above her. He smiles down at her, loving that he has her in such a compromising position. She stares back up at him nervously until he begins to tickle her. She writhes and giggles under him, begging him to stop.

Finally he relents and Shilo tries to catch her breath. He places his hands on either side of her head and looks down at her, still smiling. Her face is still flushed, and he decides she looks better like this. He enjoys making her feel flustered.

He leans down slowly, leaving her plenty of time to object, but she doesn't. She watches at him curiously as he places his lips on hers gently.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait-school was kicking my ass, but now I'm back! Anyway yay for cliff hangers! Let me know what you think and check out my other stories! - J.T. Sparrow


End file.
